A flash of Light
by Sharissey
Summary: My first story please RR. Anina has been in the dark for 15 years, now she has a chance to get out...


Darkness is a funny thing.When you've been in it for so long, you can bear anything eles. Anina had been in the darkness all her life. From birth to now. Her15 years of life.Foverer dark...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mama, tell me again." I said softly, gropping for her arm.I renced in right before I renched the thin cot on the wall. Mama sat there with her head held down. I could tell she was thinking ;She would stay quite.  
  
"When I was a child, I lived on a farm. Blue skys, green grass,open fields, fresh air..."  
  
"Mama, why did you leave?"I asked. I had always been told that Mama and Popa had been traped here by a fairy, but what fariy?  
  
"Well, Anina, your father and I were....thrown in here for not following laws. Unfair laws. We wanted equal treatment for the Normal and Magical." She said. I touched her hand.  
  
"Did the fariy throw you in jail then?" I asked. I could hear my mother's hair touch her berlap dress, making a scraping sound.  
  
"Anina...." She said with a small laugh,but stoped when she heard the drop of the small food door. We both stood up. It was eating time, the only time in the day we got to eat, if they gave us anything at all.  
  
"Ok you two. In a special celebration of Anina's birthday, the Warden has given us double rations." Popa said happily. He handed me us our food. I personally think its good, but what can I say, its all we have. I ate the thin sandwitch and soup. ".....And....we have a gift for you Anina." I turned my head their way to hear better.  
  
"I know you have always wanted to see the outside world, and we want you too and we..." Mama said but I was too excited to let this finish.  
  
"We're going outside!!!!!!!Oh my...I can't believe it! Oh thank you mama,popa this is the best gift ever!!!!" I almost yelled out loud. Outside! I could almost feel the warm sunshine on my skin, the grass in my toes, the wind in my hair. I couldn't wait to....  
  
Someting odd.  
  
I was now seeing things I never saw. Walls, as mama had told me were around me, eveywhere. How could I be seeing them. I turned to look at the food door. And for the first time in my life, I saw a real human. He was almost as tall and the door. I turned back towards my parents.  
  
My mother, who was once a dark figure in the mist of black was now a pale thin woman with extramly long hair to her knees. My father was a well built man with hair onto his shoulders and a beard to his neck.  
  
"All right you two. Time to go." The man said comeing over to my parents, grabing both by their hands.  
  
"I thought we were all going outside!?!?" I said in shock! They were going to leave me! Mama was going to say something but the man took his huge arm and slamed it into her face, knocking her out.  
  
"Guess they didn't tell you kid." The man said. "They're turning themselves in to get you out. Oh, and happy birthday." He said pulling them towards to food door.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled running to my dad, grabbing his leg.He turned to the man with who then turned him lose and walked out the room with my mother.  
  
"Anina, we, we wanted you to see the world. With us being here......it just wouldn't happen." He said. I blinked and felt a pain shoot through my eye lids. "Your eyes' hurt, don't they. Close them dear." I did as he said, darkness again washed over me. "They have promised to set you free with new clothes and some food ,money and a job here at the Castle, then you're on your own." I wanted to cry. My parents, my only friends were now being taken away from me?  
  
"Times up!" The man yelled comeing back in the room, making me open my eyes. He grabed my father roughly. Popa mouthed "I love you" and I smiled as I started to cry.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The warden left me there that night. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do now. I had no one in the world now. No family, not one friend, what was I to do? The next morning I woke up seeing the wals of my home.....my old home. A woman with short hair that rested on a smooth looking dress stood at the door.  
  
"Good morning Anina. I am Rebekca. I'm here to show you around for the next couple of days." Rebekca said walking over to the cot sitting down on the edge. I, being scared, sat up and curled my legs up close to my body. Rebekca sat there for a moment stairing at me. I wasn't sure, but I think she was waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Why." I asked plainly. I sat there, almost in tears looking at this winch who seemed to think this was the happist day on earth. She looked at me baffled, like a small puppy.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. I now saw shw was holding something in her hands, but I was not sure what it was.  
  
"Why are they being so nice to me. Why are they giving me so much for only my parents?"  
  
"Your parents are crimanles. Anyone woul....."  
  
"MY PARENTS ARE NOT CRIMANLES!!!"  
  
"Anina, not matter what you think, protesting the law is a very bad crime. The king wants to make examples of your parents, and I guess he thought it was unfair for you to have to suffer because of them."  
  
I staired at her. She was right. That was all to it, the king was making an example of my parents. Rebekca was still staring at me when I came out of my trance of thought.  
  
"What?" I asked her. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Your just so beautiful, I was not expecting that."  
  
"Oh,thank you.....I think." Rebekca laughed and gave me a hand to stand up.I felt stiff, as normal, but happy that Rebekca was so friendly.  
  
"Come, Anina, let clean you up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I closed my eye's as Rebekca brushed my hair. My eye's were hurting very badly now.Rebekca says its from all those years without seeing "Light." As she brushes my hair she explains to me the colors of the room and me.  
  
"I love your hair. Its so long and soft. And the color is so pretty, dark red. Almost everyone around here has Black,blond,or brown, but red we never see." She stoped brushing and pulled the hair back and braided it. By the time she was done, I was almost asleep again. "Look Anina!"Rebekca said happily. I stood up from the stool in frount of the mirror and opened my eyes. I was in shock.Skin was a pale "tan" color around my "dark blue" eyes. My hair was even longer than my mothers, and braied neatly down my back to the floor, it even draged a little when I moved. Rebekca had dressed me in a "light blue" skirt down to my ankels, and a "cream" colored blouse that hanged down off my shoulders. I looked at my thin figure in the mirror.  
  
"Is this really me?" I asked. I just couldn't believe it. I looked like the poor hobos my mother discribed standing on the street going, "Hello miss, could you spare a pound or two?"  
  
"Yes, beautiful aren't you?" She said. NO! I thought. More like a mutant on sticks with hair. "In this castle, beatiful people are quoat 'thin,pale,and radient.'"  
  
Then the door behind me opened,I turned around to see a short man with a large trumpet, he blowed it making a sharp loud noise then moved out the way so another man could walk through, he was followed by two guards.  
  
"Well,well,well. This is the Anina everyone has been talking about." The second man said.  
  
"Thats Prince Clarence. The Kings son." Rebekca whispered. I just stood there. There was nothing to do, I mean I didn't know this man.  
  
"Your getting quite popular Miss Anina, and I see Rebekca has teken good care of you. I hope she keeps it up." Prince Clarence said. He lookedme strait in my eye then blinked as if he came out of a daydream. "Untill next time..." He bent down and kissed my hand.I just stood there looking at my hand. Was that corny or what?  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hot fields all day, make the wiery sweat away. Hot heads just make it worst...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Rebekca opened the door to what I must say, was the brightist place on earth. She turned to me and handed my some round smooth glass with wire around them. The were cold and were dark colored, it reminded me of the stones of the walls in the castle.  
  
"Put these on" Rebecka said, handing me the smooth pieces of glass on a wire. I put the folded ends on my ears and looked out the glass. I felt, no pain now. The glass made this bright world a little darker. "Better, isn't it?" She said grabing my hand and pulling me. We walked out into the Court yard. I had to stop her pulling me when I saw something so pretty. It was the shape of 4 ovels stuck together in the middle. They were small and looked so delicate. "Those are dasiys." Rebekca said. She bent over some of them and broke on off. "The queen use to like these. Then she....well don't worry about it." She placed the flower in my hair. I had to giggle alittle, it tickled!  
  
Rebekca then took us out on to what seemed liked an endless plain of grass.We walked forever. I started to think about what had happened just a moment ago. What had happen to the Queen? Where did she go? What was she like? She must have been nice, because no one mean would have such beautiful plant.  
  
By the time I had realised that we had stoped walking, my mind had drawn it's out picture of the Queen. She had blond hair and green eyes, with a smile that would black out the sun. I wish I could meet her, or could have met her. Rebecka shook my shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok? We've been standing here for about 3 minutes and you haven't spoken one word." Rebecka said. 


End file.
